The present invention relates to model vehicles and more particularly to a model car having a mechanism for selectively raising and lowering the hood and the trunk lid in respect of the body.
The prior art is replete with model cars and other similar vehicle replicas having wheels which may be driven, typically by a D.C. electric motor, to propel the vehicle forward or backward. Toy manufacturers constantly seek new ways to add innovative action to such model vehicles to make such vehicles more versatile and entertaining. An increasing demand for more realistic action in model vehicles has led manufacturers to imitate the action and movement of real vehicles. Such innovative action and moving parts in a model vehicle imparts great interest in the attending youth.
An object of the invention is to produce a model car which can be selectively caused to raise or lower the hood or the trunk lid.
Another object of the invention is to produce a model car wherein the hood and the trunk lid of the model car may be selectively raised or lowered in respect of the car body, by the actuation of a reversible direct current electric motor.
The above, as well and other objects of the invention, may be readily achieved by a model car assembly including:
a chassis;
ground engaging means for supporting the chassis;
a body including at least one of a hood or a trunk lid hingedly connected to the body;
a first cam member engagable with one of the hood and the trunk lid; and
a drive motor for actuating the first cam member for raising and lowering the one of the hood and the trunk lid.